Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and an electronic apparatus, and particularly relates to a micro light emitting device and a display apparatus having the micro light emitting device.
Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a light emitting diode chip may be electrically connected to an external circuit by wire bonding or flip-chip bonding. In the case of flip-chip bonding, an electrode of the light emitting diode chip may be electrically connected to a pad on the external circuit by a conductive material such as a conductive bump, a conductive paste, a solder, and so on. However, since a contact area between the foregoing conductive material and the light emitting diode chip is smaller than an area of the light emitting diode chip, there is not enough alignment margin between the foregoing conductive material and the external circuit. Consequently, the alignment accuracy between the light emitting diode chip and the external circuit is reduced.